Baby Blues
by Stessa
Summary: Choosing a name for a baby can be very hard. Especially if your husband isn't listening, and just doesn't seem to wanna work with you. [Cute Dramione drabble]


**- Baby Blues -**

"Kaylee?"

"No."

"Sheila?"

"No!"

"Then how about Catharine?"

"No way. Too Muggle."

"What's wrong with Muggle? I'm Muggle."

He didn't answer.

"Gabrielle, then?"

"No…"

She sighed, "Then I don't know what to do with you! You keep no-ing all my suggestions! If you hate them that much, why don't you suggest something yourself?"

"I did!" he argued, his voice reaching shrill.

She covered un-named's ears to protect her from the high octaves in his voice, and then shushed him, "…_quiet_!" she paused, to think for a second, "And why would I name my daughter after myself? That's confusing."

"Well we can't very well name her after me, can we?" he said, as if she was stupid.

"Draca?" she suggested, an eyebrow raised.

He didn't answer. He just shot her another weird look.

"After your mother then?"

"NO!"

She sighed, of course he didn't like that. She could have told herself he'd 'no' it, "…fine. I give up. Our daughter will forever be un-named, and it's all your fault. I hate you."

"Likewise."

A silence came between them, and they just stared at each other, their eyes locked. Little girly un-named rested in her mother's arms, snoring away, not disturbed by her parents' arguing, just because they didn't know what to name her.

"Would you say something!?" she finally snapped, getting mad because of the silence.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, his grey eyes glistening with a weird sparkle, "That we can call her Kayla or Sheilee or whatever you wanted to name her?"

"_Kaylee and Sheila_!" she said, rolling her eyes, "It's Kaylee and Sheila! I'm up for anything, other than Hermione Jr.!"

"But…" he paused, and breathed out, trying not to raise his voice, "But… It's perfect for her. We can always name our next child – a boy, might I add – after me?"

"So we have two Hermiones and two Dracos in our little family?" she continued, purposely ignoring his boy-statement. He was too stupid and out-there for her liking.

He just smirked, satisfied, "Far better than Draca, don't you think?"

"Speaking of current feelings; no." Hermione quickly said, glancing down at her daughter.

"Why are you _so_ negative!?" he said, folding his hands in his lap, while watching her reaction closely.

"But you won't even consider my suggestions!"

"Of course not." He said, "Hermione Malfoy sounds great, I already know that, so why not? We could call her Hermus. It never caught on with you!"

"…thank God it didn't." she mumbled, stroking un-named's hair.

"Hey!" he said, fiddling with his wand between his fingers, "That's offending! You just insulted a nick-name I thought _a lot_ about back then!"

"What a shame." She sarcastically replied.

"I think so." He teased her, poking his finger into the side of her body.

She couldn't help but giggle, "How about Kaylee Hermione Malfoy?" she suggested, her face getting inches closer to his.

He seemed to think about it for a moment or two, "…okay. I can live with that."

"Yes!" she exclaimed, quickly kissing him on the lips, before looking down at her child, "My little Kaylee…"

Draco smiled and wrapped an arm around his wife, looking down at his daughter too. Much could be said about this weird conversation, and their very weird marriage, but he really loved her. He loved his wife, and he loved his daughter. Nothing could really beat that in his book. That her family was Muggle, was one thing he could live with. It was okay.

The silence continued, but after awhile, with the three of them just enjoying the moment, he dared to mutter;

"…I'm still gonna call her Hermus, though."

* * *

_Aha. So yeah. That was my first Harry Potter fic ever. It was only just a one-shot (more like a drabble), but I'm hoping to write a full length story someday, if you guys like it. I've been reading a lot of HermionexDraco fics lately, so I needed to get some of my thoughts out, before continuing on my HSM fic._

_I hope I kept the two in character, and that it was believable? Please, be honest with me. I can take constructive criticism. _

_**Dedication; **__My sweet Bethany. I seem to be dedicating a lot to you lately, but I can't help it. I love you sooo much, and you helped me with the title, so you deserve it. You're the best! _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own any of the characters. _

_Thanks, Stessa. _


End file.
